Bad Girls Club
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Elena has hand enough of watching a deadly sexy guy get kicked around by his prissy girlfriend. She intends to get drop dead gorgeous Damon Salvatore away from his crazy girlfriend, but had no idea she would develop feelings for him. Can the two of them build a relationship with their broken pasts and messed up ex lovers? Rated M(Cursing, smut, violence) DamonxElena StefanxCaroline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

' _Every night its the same thing, every time I'm working, he's here with her, and she's treating him like he's a piece of meat she drug around on the ground. God, this pisses me off! No man should be treated the way he is, and I know he want's to fight back, his brother has told me so. Tonight, this shit ends. If I lose my job, I lose my job. I'm ending that bitches rain of torment over that amazing guy.'_

I look around the crowded pub, wiping up a spill on the bar before someone set their purse or arm in it. I can see the two of them out of the corner of my eye, in the same booth they always get. God, she makes me sick to my stomach. She's sitting there yelling at him like he's a bad dog. I swear if she lays a hand on him...

"Hey Elena, Can I get a Budlight Lime?" A young man, Tyler Lockwood; asks, causing me to look away from the horrid scene I watch every night.

"Le me guess, on your tab Lockwood?" I ask dryly, grabbing a bottle from the cooler and popping the top off before handing it to him.

Tyler nods and takes his drink, and I quickly scribble his last name and drink order on a piece of paper, putting it on the register. Of all the places, why is it that my ex boyfriend and his asshole friends always come to the bar I work at? Oh yeah, to hassle me, knowing they can get away with it cause my boss likes them. I roll my eyes as I'm handed a glass and scrap of paper. I look back at my friend, Caroline, who gives me a small smile. The two of us were only working at the bar for the summer, mainly to make some money to pay her mom back for her beach house getting trashed by my ex, and her ex. I look at the scrap of paper and mutter a curse under my breath.

"Donovan, your drink is ready!" I call out, setting by ex's drink on the counter. "Asshole..." I mutter under my breath, wishing I could spit in his drink.

Donovan, Matt Donovan, comes up with Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's ex, and gives me a snarky smile.

"Finally. You need to get faster at making drinks. Then again, you were never good at making things, especially making things hard." Matt sneers, and I snap the pen I was holding in two.

Tyler laughs, then he and Matt go back to their table. I go to the far end of the bar where Caroline is mixing up a martini, handing her a glass. She sighs and pours the drink into the glass, setting it on a tray beside a glass of bourbon and a glass of soda.

"Stefan said things are getting worse. The bitch is out of control, and he doesn't know if he can step in anymore without making his brother feel worse." Caroline tells me, her eyes filled with pain and hatred.

"I saw her screaming at his brother from my end. If she lays a hand on him, I'm not going to hold back car. I can't stand seeing Stefan's brother get beaten down every night by his bitch of a girlfriend." I reply, looking at the scrap of paper in my hand before shoving it into the pocket of my jean shorts.

Caroline gives me a hug before grabbing the tray of drinks. "I know. If things get worse..." She just shakes her head and takes the tray over to the table where her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, is sitting with his older brother and the bitch of a girlfriend who was pushing me to my limits.

I grab my bar rag and wipe up a spill. Matt comes over and dumps his drink down the front of me, soaking my red tank top and black bra in whiskey. It takes all I have not to smack Matt as he laughs.

"I told Caroline I wanted a Vodka and Sprite, not a Whiskey Sour." Matt complains, slamming his glass on the bar.

I grab the glass and quickly mix Matt's drink, handing it back to him. "There, it's right now. Tell Tyler his tab runs out in an hour, and if he doesn't pay he's not allowed back here until it's paid off, fully." I snap, looking down the bar to make sure Caroline was okay.

Matt takes his drink, sloshing it all over the bar as he staggers back to the table. I mop up the spill, tossing the now soaked rag into one of the trashcans used to hold dirty rags under the bar, grabbing a clean one. I head back up to my end of the bar and turn to the kitchen window to make sure there are no food orders ready to be called out, when the sound of glass shattering and her screaming rings through the bar.

"YOU CALL THIS A MARTINI? A BLIND MEXICAN WITH EPILEPSY COULD HAVE MADE A BETTER DRINK THEN THAT SHIT! I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT, OR ANY OTHER DRINK TONIGHT!" Her annoying voice screams, and I hear Stefan trying to talk the bitch down, while Caroline begins to pick up the broken glass.

Stefan's brother looks up at his girlfriend, trying to talk her into sitting down, when she grabs the glass of bourbon in front of Stefan and smashes it into Stefan's brother's face. I see it happen, and I'm over the bar before the bouncers even have time to react. I run over and jump onto the table, standing between her and Stefan's brother. I see blood on the guys face, and I press my rag against his face, looking at Stefan and Caroline.

"Get him out of here and call the cops." I yell over top of the psychotic woman screaming behind me, ducking a blow that was meant for my head.

Stefan and Caroline grab Stefan's brother and help him from the booth, One of the bouncers already on the phone with the cops. I turn and face the crazy, drunk woman behind me and she lands a right hook right into my cheek and nose, snapping my head to the side. Cursing, I wipe the blood running from my nose and grab her fists as she tries for another swing. The crazy bitch screams like she's being murdered, and I can see my boss, Tyler's uncle Mason Lockwood come running out of his office as the pub patrons begin chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight." One of the bouncers comes up behind the screaming woman, and she looks back, kicking the bouncer, I can't remember his name, right in the face with a very sharp stiletto heel. The bouncer grabs his face and stumbles backwards, cursing as blood drips down onto his black security shirt. The crazy bitch manages to get one of her hands free and grabs hold of my shirt, trying to push me off the table and away from her. I try to stay on my feet, but my sneakers slip and I go down, taking the crazy bitch with me. The two of us tumble off the table and hit the floor hard. I hear two of my ribs snap. I lose it. I grab the bitch by her hair and roll so I'm over her, my shirt ripped and bloody, dodging another swing. The crazy bitch grabs my hair and yanks my head down, headbutting me hard enough my vision starts to fade. I snarl and swing, my fist connecting with a loud thump into the floor where the other woman's head should have been. Cursing, I pull my hand to my chest and the crazy woman kicks me off of her, sending back on my ass and into a bunch of chairs. I smash into the chairs, cursing and getting to my feet. The crazy bitch gets to her feet as well, looking at me and motioning for me to come at her.

"Come on you pathetic little cunt! You think you can handle me?" She taunts, her dress straps hanging down over her shoulders and her once pristine makeup and hair now a wreck.

I take a step towards her, only to watch as she's picked up from behind by the bouncer who called the cops earlier and drug outside. Mason looks at me and points to the bar's exit, looking pissed. I rip my waist smock off, grabbing my tips from the night and shoving them in my pocket before throwing the smock at mason, flipping him off.

"Fuck you, I quit!" I yell, storming through the bar towards the exit. Matt and Tyler are laughing, and I turn, grabbing each of their drinks and throwing them in their faces, then leave the bar. Caroline runs over and to me and takes me over to where an ambulance crew is waiting. I can see Stefan, who is standing between his brother and his brother's girlfriend. I can hear Stefan's older brother yell. "We're through! Fuck you!" I smirk, instantly regretting that as pain shoots down my jaw.. While the paramedics look me over and set my nose, wrapping my wrist in ace wrap and then wrapping my ribs, the cops force Stefan''s older brother's now ex girlfriend into the back of a cruiser. Stefan and his older brother join Caroline and I as we sit on the curb beside Caroline's pink 1960 Chevelle Convertible. Caroline gets up, and she and Stefan head back into the bar, Caroline most likely going in to tell Mason Lockwood to shove the job up his ass. Stefan's older brother sits down beside me.

"That, was one hell of a brave move you pulled." He says, smiling as he looks at me.

I look over at him, smiling. He had several bandages on his face, and what looked like a black eye, but other than that he looked, well, he looked fucking sexy as hell.

"Thanks. I just got tired of seeing her treat you like that. I've seen it every day since you guys started coming into the bar, and when she smashed that glass into your face, I just, I lost it." I reply, turning so I was facing him.

Stefan's older brother grins, and my heart rate skyrockets. "I've been trying to stand up to her for months, but I couldn't do shit cause I'm a guy, and she isn't worth going to jail over." He looks me over. "How bad did she hurt you?"

"Broken nose, three broken ribs, a sprained hand and wrist from punching the floor when I was aiming for her head, and one hell of a headache from her headbutting me, but other then that, I'm fine. You okay?"

"He nods. "She just cut me up pretty bad with the glass. The black eye was from this morning when she swung at me." He sighs, then looks at me. "Damon Salvatore is my name, by the way." Damon tells me, his ice blue eyes making me shiver with the look I saw in them. He holds out a hand.

"Elena Gilbert." I reply, shaking Damon's hand with my good hand.

"Well, Elena. What do you say we ditch this place and head back to my place for drinks?"

I grin, taking Damon's hand as he helps me to my feet.

"That, sounds like an amazing idea, Damon."

Damon chuckles, and after I grab my purse from Caroline's car, I shoot her a text as Damon opens the door of his sexy black 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500 convertible. I get in and Damon shuts the door, getting in the drivers side and firing the car to life. With one last look at the bar, Damon cranks the radio as five Finger Death Punch's song, "Under and Over It" comes on, and we leave the pub in a cloud of smoke from Damon's tires, speeding through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Keep the comments and follows coming! I love reading what you have to say! What a fucked up way to meet someone, huh?**

Damon pulls into what I guess is his driveway and parks his car in front of a large four car garage. He gets out and comes over to my side of the car and opens the door, helping me out. He shuts the door as I stare at his amazing home. The outside was gorgeous, done in a light metallic gray stone that was offset by dark redwood framing around every window, door, and his front porch. The motion lights on the porch and around the garage come on as Damon locks his car, looking over at me and smiling.

"Welcome to The Salvatore House, built from the ground up by my ancestors in 1941 and refurbished, the outside walls redone, and a few things built on about four years ago by my construction company. It was our first big job after I started the company, and all the profits we made I donated to the local animal and homeless shelters here in California." Damon says proudly, taking my uninjured hand and leading me up the front porch, unlocking the door and stepping aside so I could enter.

I take a few steps inside the house and stop, amazed. The inside was immaculate, everything done with dark and light redwood, the color scheme going from black and gray to reds and blues. Damon gives me a tour of his home, showing me all the rooms inside. Downstairs held a lavish living room with a fireplace on the back wall, which opened up to a dining room that was done in all wood. The kitchen was as big as the pub I just quit, everything done in wood and chrome. Upstairs was Stefan's old bedroom, Damon kept it locked up. His room was, words can't describe. He had a huge bed, carpeted floors, an attached bathroom that was as big as Caroline and I's bedroom in our apartment, and a door that lead out to a private balcony that overlooked the ocean and beach behind the house. Damon showed me the guest rooms, his home office, and his library, which was filled with more books then I could ever imagine. Damon and I walk back downstairs and after grabbing a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, the two of us head out the back door and onto his large back deck. The deck its self was about half the length and width of the house, an in-ground pool and above ground hot tub to the left, and a picnic area to the right. Damon goes over to one of the tables on the back porch, setting the bourbon and glasses down before going over to a circuit box on the wall and flipping a switch, lighting several Tiki torches around the rails of the deck. I grin and look out at the ocean, itching to dig my toes into the sand.

Damon must have figured out what I was thinking. He hands me a glass of bourbon. "Go ahead, I can see it in your eyes. I'll join you as soon as I get my shoes off.."

I grin and set my glass down on the table, sitting on one of the benches as I quickly kick my sneakers off, stuffing my miss-matched socks into them. I grab my glass of bourbon and jump down the small set of steps, not caring that it made my ribs shoot pain through my whole body as I giggle and dig my toes into the sand, which was still fairly warm considering it was pretty late in the evening. Damon comes down the steps a moment later, dress pants rolled up and his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt gone., leaving him in just his dress pants and a black muscle shirt He had the bottle of bourbon and his glass in his hands. He takes a sip of bourbon, smiling at me.

"Damon, your place is amazing! I've driven past here so many times on my way to work but I never knew that this is the house Caroline and Stefan always told me about!" I tell Damon grinning as I look out at the ocean, then back at Damon.

Damon was grinning as well, his eyes alight with a happiness I'd never seen. Damon walks over to a small picnic table and takes a seat, motioning for me to come sit with him. I go and sit beside Damon, taking a long drink from my glass.

"What made you go so crazy on my ex back at the pub, Elena? I've never seen a girl do anything like that for someone she didn't even know their name, if you don't mind me asking." Damon asks, topping off both of our glasses.

My phone buzzes in the back pocket of my jeans,and I pull it out, reading the text from Caroline

 _ **Kk. Stefan and I are on our way over.**_

 _ **Had to clear out our lockers and get our last**_

 _ **paychecks from Lockwood before we left the pub.**_

 _ **OMG The look on M & T's faces when you dumped**_

 _ **their drinks on their heads. LMFAO XD**_

 _ **~Caroline**_

I giggle and show Damon the text. He laughs. I lock my phone and lay it on the table, sighing as I think if how to reply to Damon's question.

"Well, I guess the easiest way to explain it is, I lost it. I watched you, Stefan, and you crazy ex girlfriend every night that you came into the bar. You looked so miserable, so unhappy, and I know from Caroline that Stefan was trying to get the she-devil, that's what Caroline calls your ex, to stop screaming at you, stop hurting you. When she threw the glass at the wall, I knew things were starting to get out of hand, and then I saw her smash that glass into your face. Enough was enough, so I jumped the bar and stepped in." I explain, taking a swig of bourbon before continuing. "Caroline is dating Stefan, who I've come to know as your younger brother by what, three years?"

Damon nods. "Three years, seven months, and thirteen days to be exact."

I smile. "Caroline always drags me along on her dates with Stefan, hoping that maybe I'd meet someone and stop being so mopey. Well, to her I was mopey. I was actually just trying to stay inside away from my ex so I didn't have to even chance at seeing him. It never worked though, because he was always there, wherever Caroline and I went. God I hate him. I swear if he touches me one more time..." I trail off, wiping at the tears I had no clue were starting in my eyes.

Damon takes my uninjured hand and squeezes it. I can see pain in his eyes, and knew my eyes showed the same.

"I know I said this already tonight, but, thank you, Elena, for stepping in when you did. The she-devil, as Caroline calls her, her name is Katherine Pierce, and she was the woman I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was wrong about that, and I knew it months ago, but every time I tried to leave, Katherine would threaten to call the cops and tell them I was beating her. Stefan even told her to get out, multiple times, but nothing worked." Damon sighs, downing the rest of his bourbon.

I refill his glass, squeezing his hand. Damon gives me a sad smile before continuing on.

"Katherine, when I met her just over a year ago, was a wild girl. When we first started dating, we were so happy. We went out clubbing on the weekends I didn't have to work, and on nights I did have to work, I always came home to a warm meal and loving arms to massage the aches and pains from the day away. After about six months though, all that changed. Katherine insisted I move into her apartment, let Stefan stay here. Stefan already had an apartment, and he was with Caroline, and didn't want to take over all the responsibilities for the house, so I packed a bag, and I locked it up. Katherine's apartment was a disaster. It was dirty, she hardly had any food or furniture in it, and I found out that she was doing drugs. Any time I bought her something worth value, she sold it for drugs. I was devastated, and after about two months of living with her, I couldn't take it. I told her I couldn't live in her mess, that I would come visit, but I would leave every night. I never brought her over here, though. I wouldn't allow her to taint this house with her bad ways, her bad everything really. Tonight was just like every night for the last three months. She'd get strung out on drugs when I visited her, force me to take her to that pub, and then she'd sit there and yell at me every night until she finally passed out at the table. Tonight though, she crossed the line. Thank god I never left anything at her place, and any photos or texts between the two of us got destroyed when she threw my cell phone out the window the other night on our way to to the pub."

Damon looks down at his drink, then up at me.

"Do you still have that scrap of paper Caroline gave you tonight?" Damon asks.

I nod, reaching into my pocket and pulling it out. "I glanced at it, but I didn't understand it fully." I open the paper. " IW2MU, Call 424-326-6670, -D.S."

I hand the paper to Damon. "Basically, it says that I wanted to meet you sometime, and the number I wrote down is to my new cell phone. D.S is my initials. That was part of the reason Katherine hit me with that glass, she saw me give Caroline that slip of paper."

"Jesus, that bitch really is psycho." I say dryly, unable to hide the hatred in my voice. "I'm glad you left her, Damon, You don't deserve to be treated the way she treated you. You deserve better, much better."

Damon smiles. I grab my phone and quickly save Damon's number in my contacts. Damon hands me his phone and I enter my number, saving it for him. I hand him back his cell phone and he smiles, filling our empty glasses.

"So, now you've heard my story. What about you? What should I know about the woman who saved my life tonight?"

 **A/N: P.S, Do not call the number I listed for Damon's number. I don;t know if it is actually someones real number, and I don't want to find out if it is. I just made it up by spelling Damon S on my cellphone keypad and adding the 0 at the end to make it a full number.**


	3. Chapter 3

I smile at Damon, drinking some of my drink. "Well, to start, I'm twenty four years old, a college graduate with a major in business finances, and besides my broken nose, sprained hand, and broken ribs from tonight, I'm not that interesting of a person. I worked at the pub, "Miami Vice" since I got out of college with my friend Caroline so the two of us can pay for the damages to her mother's summer home that was caused by our ex-boyfriends. We live in a small one bedroom apartment not to far from here, and while Caroline spends her time with Stefan, I spend my time either in the apartment reading or writing in my diary, or I go down to the beach to work on my tan and relax." I look up at Damon, and the scowl on his face made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"Your ex, would you mind telling me about him? You mentioned that you stayed in the apartment to avoid him, what happened, if I may ask?" Damon asks, the scowl leaving his face as he runs his thumb across my knuckles.

I sigh, looking down into my drink as everything I'd repressed for the last four months comes back to me.

"Okay, my ex's name is Matt Donovan, the best friend of Caroline's ex, Tyler Lockwood, who's uncle owned the bar Caroline and I just quit working for." I down the rest of my drink, and Damon refills it, his hand still laying on top of mine. "Well, I'm sure you know what happened between Caroline and Tyler, thanks to Stefan and Caroline, am I right?"

Damon nods. "He was cheating on her, and he was abusive."

I nod, my hands beginning to tremble. "Well, Matt was ten times worse then Tyler ever could be. Matt and I met our final year of college. When I first met him, He was sweet, caring, nothing like the thing he turned out to be. Caroline was only with Tyler for two months before she got out of that relationship, and I was glad when she met Stefan. I on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Matt and I used to go ou all the time, drinking, dancing, the movies, and even the beach. But, after about five months, things began to change. Matt began to argue with me over stupid things, like why I didn't come over to study with him, when I was staying in studying with Caroline that night. He would come to Caroline's mom's summer home, where we stayed for college since it was so close, and drag me back to his dorm room, locking me in and threatening to hit me if I got up and left. He hit me regardless, especially when he didn't understand the materials. There were nights that I was locked in his room, he didn't share it with another guy, til two in the morning. I'd have to call Caroline to come pick me up after Matt passed out and I could finally sneak out without trouble. Caroline would always come to get me, and always held me when I cried." Tears begin to run down my cheeks, and the trembling gets worse.

I down the rest of my bourbon, setting the glass down with a shaky hand.

"We were together seven months when the abuse began. It was also the night I tried to leave Matt. I was studying on the front porch at our place, Caroline had gone out with Stefan to study at his apartment, when Matt and Tyler showed up at the door. I told them to leave, that I wasn't in the mood to fight with them, but they had been drinking, and didn't listen. Instead, Matt grabbed me and threw me inside the house, forcing me into Caroline and I's shared bedroom and locking the door. I tried to call the cops, but Matt took my phone and dropped it in the toilet, flushing it several times before throwing it back into the room. 'Try and call the cops now, bitch.' He told me, throwing my ruined phone at me, missing thankfully. He then locked the door from the outside. I could hear him and Tyler downstairs, I knew they were destroying stuff, and raiding Caroline's mom's personal stash of liquor. I pounded on the door, screaming at them to let me out, that if they didn't I would have Caroline's mom arrest them. She's a cop from our home town, Mystic falls, Virginia. Caroline and I moved out here once we started college, and decided to stay out here once we found jobs."

I sniffle, attempting to wipe the tears from my eyes with my sprained hand, and failing. Damon comes around to my side of the table, wiping the tears from my face as he pulls me into his arms. I instantly sunk into his embrace, hiccuping as I continue on.

"Eventually, I heard Matt tell Tyler to get lost, then heard Matt coming up the steps towards my room. By this time, I had pushed my desk in front of the door to keep Matt from getting inside while I hid under my bed, texting Caroline from the cell phone I had hidden under my bed. Now, Mat and I were never sexually active, and I didn't want him to be my first. That was what started a lot of the fights, and what almost always ended in me having some sort of bruise or cut, or gash. Matt unlocked the door, and he practically threw my desk across the room. He grabbed my ankles and drug me out from under my bed, and I kicked and screamed, trying to get away from him. I somehow managed to hi the call button on my phone before I dropped it as he pulled me out from under the bed. He threw me on the bed and grabbed pieces of my clothes, gagging me and tying me down with them. I watched, tears streaming down my face, as he stripped himself, pulling his pocket knife out and literally cutting my clothes from me. I somehow managed to free one of my hands, and I punched him as he got on top of me, spitting the gag out and screaming for help. Matt didn't like that. He grabbed me by my throat and choked me, smashing his fist into the side of my head as he screamed at me to shut up, that he didn't care what I did. He pinned me down and forced himself inside of me, and, being a virgin, it hurt like hell. I cried out in pain, struggling harder against Matt, who as he fucked me, continued to hit me. I covered my face and head, still trying to get away. I closed my eyes, praying for someone to come and save me as Matt grabbed me by my hair, pulling it hard enough to hurt, when suddenly, he was pulled off of me, and Caroline had a blanket over top of me. She heard everything because she was the one I cad apparently called, and She and Stefan called the cops, rushing over and meeting the cops in time to save me. Matt was taken into custody, and Caroline and Stefan took me to the hospital. I told them everything, and Matt was charged with Rape and abuse, but thanks to Tyler's uncle being rich, he only got a month in jail and six weeks community service. Caroline and I called her mom and told her what happened, promising to fix the house up. Caroline's mom set us up at our current apartment, and for the last six months I worked at "Miami Vice" to earn enough money to get the house fixed."

I was shaking, and Damon wraps his arms around me, taking care not to wrap them too tight because of my broken ribs.

"It seems your relationships are as bad as mine. Stefan told me he took one of his girlfriends friends to the hospital that night, and after what he heard her, well, you, tell the nurses, he told me, and we both wanted to go after Matt and Tyler." Damon murmurs softly, kissing the top of my head.

I begin to relax in Damon's arms, though internally butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and my heart was going a mile a minute. Stefan and Caroline came out on to the beach and sat together on the opposite side of the table, Stefan taking a drink of bourbon straight from the bottle. Damon chuckles, and Caroline steals my drink, downing it. The four of us sit and talk for a little while, about what Caroline and I were going to do as far as jobs, and how we were going to pay for someone to fix Caroline's moms summer home.

"I could fix it for you, I am in the construction business after all." Damon mentions, smiling. "And, I wouldn't charge you a dime for it."

Caroline and I look at Damon, stunned.

"You, would fix the place, for free?" Caroline asks, sounding as shocked as I was.

Damon nods. "After hearing what happened to cause the wreck, and after having Elena save my life tonight, I think you deserve it. I do, however, have a few things I would like to do before I come to assess the place."

"What are they?" I ask, turning so I could look at Damon.

Damon smiles. "First, I want to meet the two assholes who did it, so I can give them a piece of my mind."

I look at Caroline, who just shrugs her shoulders.

"I think I can manage to get them to meet us somewhere." Caroline answers, looking at Stefan, who was grinning at the thought of meeting Tyler and Matt.

"Alright. Second, I;m gonna need to speak to your mother, Caroline, to discuss what else she may want done along with us fixing up the damages."

Caroline nods. "I'll give you her number before I take Elena back to the apartment."

Damon smiles. "Okay, and third," Damon looks at me, the look in his eyes making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. "I would like to take Elena, out on a date, as a thank you for helping me with my ex."

I grin, giving Damon a hug as I answer. "Agreed."

Stefan grins and kisses Caroline, causing Damon and I to both chuckle.

"Wait, Damon, I know something you forgot!" Stefan says, jumping up from the picnic table. "I'll be right back!"

We all watch as Stefan runs into the house, almost falling as he goes up the deck steps. He comes back out a few minutes later, several pieces of paper and a handful of pens in hand. He sits back down at the table, handing Damon the papers as he lays the pens on the table. Damon looks at the papers, then smiles. He hands the papers to me. I look them over, gasping as I read over a job application paper for Damon's company.

"What do you say, Elena? Would you like to join my company as my personal financial assistant. You would work in the same office with me, come to job consultations and help negotiate financial issues that may arise with customers. You would have full health benefits, and Stefan and Caroline would be working in the same building, if Stefan remembered to give Caroline the application to become an advertising agent for the company."

"I gave it to her tonight, and she's already agreed to fill the papers out." Stefan replies.

Caroline smiles and gives Damon a nod.

"You'll have them by the end of the week."

"Perfect." Damon says, then looks at me once more. "Well, what do you say?"

I grin. "I say, you'll have my papers the same day as Caroline's."

Damon grins and leans down, brushing my hair from my face, his hand lingering on my jaw as he gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

I kiss Damon's cheek in return, feeling my face heat with a blush I knew everyone could see.

"Now, I've got a question for you, Damon." I say to him, trying to hide my smile and failing.

"Oh, what's that?" Damon asks, looking somewhat puzzled.

"When are we going on our date?" I ask, grinning.

Damon grins back, taking my good hand in his. "Whenever you want it to be, Elena. I'm working on site this week, which means I'll be helping Stefan make sure the the last of this job is done right before we start work on Caroline's mothers house."

"How about this Friday then? You can pick me up after you're done with work and we can go wherever you want."

"Sounds perfect. Friday night it is."

After saying our goodbyes, Caroline drove the two of us back to our small apartment, the two of us extremely happy. I got a call from the hospital, letting me know that I hadn't broken my ribs as they suspected, that I had only bruised them, and they should be fine within a few days. I was glad to hear that, and after changing into my pajamas, a simple black tank top and a pair of athletic shorts, Caroline and I went straight to bed. It was well past two am, and we had a lot to do before Friday, and it was only Monday morning!


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, last night I saved the life of the guy I watched get abused by his now ex girlfriend. His name is Damon Salvatore, he owns and runs a construction company called "Saving Grace Construction." I learned that from the job application papers Damon game me last night that I filled out before I started writing in here. His company builds all kinds of homes, apartments, stores, and half of the money the company makes is donated to local shelters and charities. I'm excited to be joining his company as his personal financial assistant. Caroline is going to be helping to run the advertising department, which is great because she's always been good at organizing events and making sure everyone knew about them. I also have a date this Friday with Damon, which I'm both excited and nervous about. What if he doesn't like me now that the rush of me saving him is over? Also, he wants to meet Caroline and I's ex boyfriends... Yikes! Caroline is setting that up now. I pray to god this doesn't end up with someone in the hospital...**_

I close my diary and tuck it under the mattress of my bed, taking my time as I get up off my bed and head for the bathroom. My head hurt, no thanks to Damon's ex breaking my nose, and I had to get a shower. I was sticky, bloody, and felt disgusting. I took my time getting a shower, careful not to bump my nose or move to suddenly and make my ribs hurt. After my shower, I went through our medicine drawer and took two pain pills I got from the doctor after Matt beat me for the last time. I come out of the bathroom after brushing my hair, sitting on my bed as Caroline hangs up the apartment phone, sighing heavily.

"Okay. I talked to Tyler, and he and Matt agreed to meet us tonight at the park about a block from the college tonight at seven. I'll text Stefan and let him know. You text Damon then get dressed. We need to do a little shopping for work clothes, plus I know you wanted to go to the book store and grab that new book you've been eyeing for the past month." Caroline says, grabbing her cell phone and texting Stefan.

I take my cell phone off the charger and unlock the screen, surprised to see a text from Damon. Smiling, I open it.

 _ **Good Afternoon Elena.**_

 _ **I hope you slept well last night.**_

 _ **In regards to our date Friday night,**_

 _ **Dress as you would to go to the bar with Caroline.**_

 _ **I will pick you up at 6pm.**_

 _ **-Damon S.**_

I reply back, giggling.

 _ **Good Afternoon Damon.**_

 _ **I slept pretty good last night, what about you?**_

 _ **6pm sounds great. I'll be ready.**_

 _ **Matt and Tyler agreed to meet Caroline and I at the**_

 _ **park a block away from the college tonight at 7pm.**_

 _ **Caroline is texting Stefan to let him know.**_

 _ **Have a great day at work, and be safe.**_

 _ **~Elena G.**_

"Damon knows. Also, He's picking me up at 6 on Friday. He said dress as if I was going to the bar with you, so while we're out, lets look for something different then my normal jeans, tank top, and converse." I tell Caroline, getting off my bed and going to my dresser.

I pull on my panties, bra, a baby blue spaghetti strap top, and a pair of white jean shorts. I grab my sunglasses from my purse and put them on, thankful they were big enough to hide my black eyes from my broken nose. Caroline quickly freshens her makeup up in the bathroom, then after we slip into our flip flops, I grab my purse and keys and the two of us head out and get into her car. After a few hours of shopping, we take everything back to our small apartment, then get ready to head to the park to meet Tyler and Matt. I run a brush through my hair, grabbing my cell phone and keys before Caroline and I take the short walk to the park. I spot Matt and Tyler instantly, and my heart drops into my stomach. My phone vibrates, and I pull it out, smiling when I see it's a text from Damon.

 _ **Stefan and I are in the shadows across**_

 _ **from them. Just get them talking,**_

 _ **then we'll handle everything else. ;)**_

 _ **-Damon S.**_

I show Caroline the text as we walk over to Matt and Tyler, who stand when we get near them.

"Thought you's were gonna stand us up." Tyler slurs, already sounding like he was half way plastered.

I look at Matt, who is swaying on his feet. Yep, drunk off their asses.

"We were the ones who wanted to meet here and talk, why would we stand you up?" Caroline asks, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

Matt stumbles over to me, tripping as he nears me and grabbing my shirt. I grab my shirt, hearing it rip as Matt hits the ground, taking me onto my knees in the grass. I curse, pulling Matt's hand from my shirt, which he ripped completely in half down the front, and clutch it shut with my good hand, moving back away from him. Stefan and Damon come out of the shadows, Damon helping me to my feet.

"Who are these... Jerk offs?" Matt asks, struggling to get to his feet.

He manages to stand, glaring at Damon and Stefan.

"You told us you would be alone." Tyler protests, taking a step towards Caroline.

Stefan steps in front of Caroline, and Damon pushes me behind him.

"We're the one's who wanted to talk, not them." Stefan states, crossing his arms as he glares at Tyler and Matt.

Damon crosses his arms, and I can see both of their toned upper bodies quite well in the fading sunlight.

"So, talk then, pecker heads." Matt slurs, taking a drink from the flask he pulls out of his shorts pocket.

Damon and Stefan look at each other, then back at Matt and Tyler.

"Okay, we will. First of all, we both know what you two fucking ingrates did to Caroline and Elena." Stefan starts, hatred practically dripping off the words he spoke.

"Second, if you ever come near, call, text, or even think of doing anything to either of them, I will have both of you asses put in jail so you can rot like the sick fucks you are." Damon ends, his voice like ice.

Tyler pales, stumbling backwards away from Stefan and Damon. Matt just laughs.

"How you gonna do that? You cops? Show some badges pig fucks." Matt says, taking a swing at Damon.

Damon grabs Matt's fist and and closes his hand around it, twisting Matt's arm until Matt was facing the opposite way, his arm held tightly against his spine. Matt looked like he was going to piss his pants, and probably had. Tyler looked like he was about to faint. Caroline giggles, and I try not to smile.

"Who, or what we are, is none of you fucking business. Now, did we make our selves clear, or do I have to repeat everything that my brother and I just said?" Damon hisses into Matt's ear, giving Matt's arm a hard jerk.

Matt shakes his head, as does Tyler.

"Good." Damon says, throwing Matt away from him and wiping his hand on his pants. "Now get as far away from these girls as possible, or next time we meet, it won't be just talking."

Matt and Tyler take off running, and Caroline and I start laughing hysterically when we saw that Matt had indeed pissed himself. Stefan takes Caroline in his arms and kisses her, smiling at Damon. Damon smiles back then looks at me, taking in my state of undress. He pulls is black t-shirt off and hands it to me. I put it on, admiring Damon's amazingly hard and toned upper body. My fingers itch to caress each muscle, but I hold back.

 _'What am I thinking? I only just met him yesterday! Leash up your hormones, Elena.'_

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Damon asks, taking my hand in his.

I shake my head. "No, just ruined my shirt. I'm fine." I reply, my heart pounding in my chest.

Damon smiles, and he and Stefan walk Caroline back to our apartment. Stefan kisses Caroline goodbye, and she unlocks the door and goes inside. Damon and I are left outside.

"I'll wash your shirt and have Caroline give it to Stefan, so he can return it to you." I tell Damon, looking down shyly as a blush creeps over my face.

Damon gently lifts my head so that I'm looking at him, a heart stopping smile on his face.

"Keep it. I've got plenty more." Damon replies, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I smile, feeling my face heat as my blush darkens. _'Why am I blushing? God, he must think I'm some sort of moron!'_ I yell at myself, feeling embarrassed.

Damon leans in close, and I can feel his breath on my ear as he murmurs, "I'll see you Friday at seven. Until then, Elena."

He backs away slowly, and I wave goodbye. "Until then, Damon" I say softly, going into the apartment, my mind going a mile a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

I slept in Damon's t-shirt that night after I went to bed, and every night up until the night of Damon and I's first date. It's about six at night, and Caroline is fussing with me over how I should have my hair and makeup done for my date. I was out of the ace wrap on my hand, my nose was mostly healed, and my ribs didn't even bother me anymore, thank god

"I'm telling you, Elena, wavy hair, and light makeup would knock him off his feet." Caroline exclaims, standing beside me as I look in the mirror at my outfit for the night.

I'm wearing a black and red Halterneck dress that hugged my body, flaring out at the hips in a short, mid thigh length in the front, and long, just below my knees, in the back. I paired my dress with my favorite pair of black boots that had a small heel. I wasn't wearing any jewelry, except a pair of red and black dangle earrings I bought when I bought the dress. I look at myself in the mirror, sighing.

"Yes to the waves in my hair, no to the light makeup. I don't like or ever wear light makeup Car, you know this." I reply, sitting down on my bed.

Caroline sits behind me, curling iron in hand. "I know, I was just trying to suggest something a little different."

Caroline quickly does my hair, then I stand and do my makeup in the mirror. Smokey eyes and dark red lipstick complete my outfit, along with some light foundation to cover up the faint bruising on my nose, and just as I go to grab my phone and purse, I hear a knock on the door. Caroline gets it, yelling back to me;

"Elena, It's Damon!"

"Coming!" I call back, shoving my purse in my phone and walking out to meet Damon.

I stop a few steps from the door, admiring Damon's ensemble for the night. Damon was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged every muscle on his upper body, black jeans that looked like they were painted onto his long legs, and a pair of worn black boots. He flips his sunglasses up on top of his head, giving me a heart-stopping smile as he looks over my outfit.

"You, look stunning, Elena.' Damon says softly, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top of my hand.

I smile, blushing some. "You look amazing, Damon."

Damon grins and keeps a hold of my hand as he leads me to his car, opening the passengers side door and helping me inside before shutting the door, then going around and getting in the drivers side. The top was down on his car, and he had the radio turned down some because he was close to our apartment. Damon pulls away from the curb and out on to the main road, cranking the radio up as "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol comes on. I grin and the two of us sing and jam in the car as Damon drives us through the town, past his house, to a bar I didn't even know was there. Damon pulls in the parking lot, parking his car in front of the bar, which was somewhat packed, even as early as it was. I grab my phone, ID, and wallet out of my purse, when Damon takes my hand, stopping me.

"Drinks are on me tonight." He tells me, smiling.

I giggle and put my wallet back in my purse, and Damon comes around, opening my door and helping me out of the car. He locks the car and we walk hand in hand into the bar. The bar wasn't as packed as all the cars in the parking lot made it seem, or they were and everyone was out on the dance floor. Either way, I couldn't tell. Damon walks with me up to the bar, and we grab two stools beside each other. The bartender comes over, smiling.

"Hey Damon, it's nice to see you here again." The bartender says, shaking Damon's hand.

Damon grins. "It's nice to be back here, Sam. This is my date, Elena. Anything she orders, just put on my tab for the night. I'll pay you before we leave." Damon tells the bartender, Sam, who nods.

"What can I get ya?" Sam asks, looking at me.

"Rum and coke, please." I reply, smiling.

"Same for me." Damon answers,

Sam nods and goes off to make our drinks. Damon and I turn and look out at the patrons of the bar. I look over at Damon, who looked relaxed and happy.

"Why did you stop coming here?" I ask, grabbing my drink and taking a sip when Sam brings them back.

Damon sighs. "Katherine. She hated that I had a bar I wouldn't take her to. I'm glad I never brought her here though, because then I wouldn't have met you." Damon answers, turning to look at me as he drinks some of his drink.

I blush, sipping my drink with a smile. The music changes to "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days. Damon sets his drink down and gets up from his stool, holding his hand out to me.

"Care to dance?"

I grin, sitting my drink down and getting off the stool, walking out onto the dance floor , shaking my hips to the beat of the song, shivering as Damon comes up behind me, his hands on my hips and his hips grinding against my ass. I smirk and grind against Damon, swaying my hips as I bend down, coming up slow and throwing my head back, resting it on Damon's shoulder as we move together. Damon grabs my hand and spins me outwards, pulling me back so that I'm facing him as the song ends. The next song is "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah, and Damon just continues to dance with me, his hands moving to cup my ass as he slides one hand down my leg, lifting it up on to his hip, his other hand entwining with mine as he dips me low backwards, slowly swinging me back up so that I'm face to face with him, his hips grinding into mine as he sings softly to me;

"Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine, Knock me out every time they touch me, I wanna feel that kiss just crush me..."

Damon doesn't finish the lyrics to the song as he leans in, kissing me softly. I kiss Damon back, shivering as he deepens the kiss, my hand going up his back and neck to tangle in his soft, silky hair. Damon breaks the kiss after what seemed like an hour, but could have been only a minute, and looks down at me, passion burning in his eyes. He lets my leg down and brushes a strand of hair from my face, his fingers lingering on my cheek.

"You, Elena Gilbert, are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and do indeed, have lips like morphine." Damon murmurs, smiling.

I smile, kissing Damon once more. "You, Damon Salvatore, are the most amazing man to ever walk into my life." I murmur in return, grinning. Damon takes my hand and we make our way back to the bar, finishing our drinks before Damon pays his tab, then the two of us leave. Damon walks with me down the block to a small cafe where we grab dinner, talking and sharing stories of our time at college, past relationships, some embarrassing moments, and just having fun together. Damon drives me hone at around midnight, and After we take a few photos together, choosing one of the two of us together that we had taken outside the cafe by someone on the street to put as backgrounds on our phones. Damon then walks me to the door, giving me a long, slow kiss goodnight.

"I had a great time tonight, Elena. I do hope we can do this again." Damon says, smiling down at me.

I take Damon's hands in mine, smiling,

"I did too, Damon. And we will, I promise that."

"How about tomorrow? A day at the beach followed by a cookout and drinks at my place, we can even invite Stefan and Caroline, for dinner that is. I want the day alone with you."

I giggle, kissing Damon again. "Sounds like a date. I'll come by your place around nine-thirty, give us both some time to sleep in."

"Perfect." Damon replies, pulling me to him. He gives me another long, slow kiss that has my head spinning and my heart swooning. "Sweet dreams, Elena. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, Damon. Get home safe. See you tomorrow." I reply.

I stand outside the apartment door until Damon gets in his car, and with one final wave goodbye, I watch as Damon pulls out and drives away. I unlock the door, quietly shutting it behind me in case Caroline was asleep already. She was, and after washing my face free of makeup, I change into Damon's shirt, my thong, and a pair of short athletic shorts, crawling into bed with the memories of tonight replaying through my head.

 **A/N: So? What do you think? Great first date? How will their second one go?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been caught up playing a really fun video game, and going to doctors appointments for my ankle. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to make sure the next chapter is posted sooner then this one!**

I wake up early the next day, around eight. I had hoped to sleep in, but I was too excited to go over to Damon's place today. I check my phone, smiling at the text I had received last night from Damon.

 _ **Elena, I made it home safely**_

 _ **and am now lying in bed, trying to**_

 _ **fall asleep. Surprisingly, it's hard to**_

 _ **sleep with the thought of our date**_

 _ **tomorrow on my mind. Hope you are**_

 _ **sleeping well. See you tomorrow.**_

 _ **-Damon S. :)**_

I giggle to myself, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I get back into my bed, going through the photos from the night before on my phone, trying to kill time. Caroline was still sound asleep. I pull my diary from it's hiding spot, opening it and writing.

 _ **Well, Damon and I's date went amazing last night! We went to a bar, drank, danced, then went out for dinner. He drove me home, then, gave me a kiss that had my heart doing flips in my chest, and my head spinning. I know I've only known him less then a week, but I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Damon Salvatore. Honestly, I'm scared about that.. I don't want to end up hurt again, though Damon seems so different from any other man I've ever met. I have a date with him again today, and I'm excited. I'll try and write more soon, Caroline is up and I know she's going to be asking about last night. :)**_

I close my diary and put it back under my mattress as Caroline stretches in bed, rolling over to face me. I grin, and Caroline quickly sits up, facing me fully.

"So, dish. How did last night go?" Caroline asks, stretching again as she gets comfortable on her bed.

I smile and tell Caroline everything, about going to the bar, about dancing, dinner, and how Damon's kiss made me feel. I also told her about Damon and I's date today, and that Damon was going to invite her and Stefan over for dinner tonight. Caroline comments every now and again while I talk, and when I'm finished, she grins.

"Sounds like you had a great time with him, and like you may have started to feel something for him." Caroline says, texting Stefan before looking up at me.

I blush. "I think I am, but I'm not sure." I reply, looking at my phone. "I gotta get ready, I'm meeting Damon at his place in twenty minutes."

I jump out of bed, going to my dresser and digging through my drawer until I found my favorite purple string bikini. After changing in the bathroom, I quickly pull my hair up in a ponytail, throw on a pair of short, neon green athletic shorts and a white spaghetti strap top. I slip my flip-flops on, grabbing my keys, sunglasses, and beach bag, giving Caroline a wave goodbye as I head out the door, tossing my bag into the passengers seat of my dark purple 1967 GTO, getting in the drivers side and starting it. I put my sunglasses on, turning the radio up as "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne begins to play, backing out of my parking spot before pulling onto the main road and driving over to Damon's.

I pull into Damon's driveway, parking beside his car and smiling as I shut my car off, turning he radio down before grabbing my beach bag and getting out. I walk up to Damon's front door and knock, humming as I listen for him to answer. Damon opens the door a minute later, dressed in black swim trunks, a white muscle shirt, and a pair of flip-flops, his hair a tousled mess.

"Good morning Elena. Please, come in." Damon steps aside, allowing me to walk inside, shutting the door behind me. "I'm almost done packing everything for today."

Damon and I walk into the kitchen, and I smile as I watch Damon place a covered bowl of fresh fruit, several bottles of water, and a few sandwiches into a cooler. He closes the lid, then grabs his towel, tossing I around his neck.

"I wanted to ask you this last night, but the thought slipped my mind." Damon says, coming over and kissing me softly on the lips before asking, "Do you like surfing?"

I return Damon's kiss. "I do, but I'm not too good at it. That and, my asshole ex broke my board when he destroyed the house." I tell Damon, taking a seat at the bar and grabbing a grape that Damon missed off the counter, popping it into my mouth.

"I can teach you, I have a board here you can use, and the waves here are perfect for practicing."

I grin. "Sounds great."

Damon grins as well, grabbing the cooler with one hand, holding his other hand out to me. "Ready to go?"

I nod, taking Damon's hand as I hop off my seat. Damon and I leave through the back door and head down the deck steps, walking hand in hand down the beach. We find a nice, private spot, and I lay out a beach blanket while Damon heads back to the house to grab his surf boards. After setting up the blanket and umbrella, I take my shirt and shorts off, grabbing my sun tan lotion from my bag and beginning to lotion up. Damon returns five minutes later, and after putting the boards down, he tugs his shirt off, kicking his flip-flops off. I kick my flip-flops off, smiling when Damon grabs my lotion and puts some on my back and shoulders. He lotions up, and I help him with his back and shoulders, then the two of us head down to the water. I giggle as the waves crash over my feet, the water perfect. Damon grins and runs out into the ocean, diving under the water. I laugh and chase after him, diving under as well. I come up near Damon, who grins at me, his hair slicked back and his eyes shining. The two of us spend most of the day alternating between playing in the ocean, surfing, and taking walks on the beach. Damon and I have a blast, taking photos with our phones as we sit on the beach after taking one last walk. Damon lays out the shells he collected for me, giving me a boyish grin. I smile, taking a photo of the shells, which Damon had placed in a heart shape. I had learned so much about Damon today, about how he and Stefan grew up, how he loved the beach and the ocean, and how well he could surf. I told him about my childhood, about living with my aunt until I moved in with Caroline when we started high school. Damon hands me a bottle of water, looking at the time on his phone.

"What time did I say I was going to have Stefan and Caroline come over again?" Damon asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"Around six." I reply, going through the pictures on my phone and sending them to Damon.

I receive a text from him a few minutes later, all pictures he took. I save them to my memory card under a file named "Damon and I."

"Well then we might wanna head back to the house. It's after five-thirty, and I wanna make sure I have enough time to prepare dinner before they come over." Damon tells me, smiling.

I smile. Damon and I pack up everything and head back to the house, walking hand in hand. Damon looks over at me and gives me a lop-sided smile, and my heart skips a beat. I loved his smile, it was boyish, yet so mature. Once we got back to the house, Damon took our dirty towels and threw them in his washer, then started preparing things for dinner. He put a pork roast into a yummy marinade, putting that in the fridge before grabbing two bottles of Gatorade and handing me one. I open my bottle and drink some, smiling as Damon grabs some spare towels, then we head back out on to the deck. I set my drink on the picnic table and dive into the pool, splashing Damon as he texts Stefan on his cell. Damon grins, tossing his phone onto his towel before diving into the pool after me. He comes up behind me, hugging me close. I turn and face Damon, smiling.

"Elena, I know we've only known each other a week, well, almost a week, and, I hope this isn't too forward," Damon stammers, blushing some. "But I was wondering, if, you'd do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?"

Damon looks at me, blushing a deep red. I can feel a blush crawling up my cheeks, and I nod, giggling.

"It isn't too forward, Damon, and I'd love to be your girlfriend." I reply, grinning.

Damon lets out a whoop of joy and kisses me. I kiss him back, giggling more. I'm happy to be Damon's girlfriend, and to see him happy. Damon picks me up in the water and without warning, throws me across the pool. I scream as I fly through the air, splashing into the water. I come up laughing, swimming over to Damon, intent on dunking him under the water, or at least trying. I get to Damon, who only grins.

"Someone call for a house guest?" Stefan calls out, coming around the side of the house and up the deck steps, Caroline following behind.

Damon swims to the edge of the pool and pulls himself from the water, going over to grab a bowel Stefan was attempting to balance on top of a large cooler. Damon takes the bowl inside the house while Stefan sets the cooler at the end of the picnic table, taking a seat on one of the benches. Caroline sets her overflowing beach bag on one of the deck chairs, kicking her flip-flops off and shimmying out of her sundress, revealing her favorite blue bikini. Caroline hands her phone to Stefan before jumping into the pool, splashing me even as I try to duck away. Caroline comes up smiling, swimming over to me. I hug her, smiling as I look over at Stefan and Damon, who were currently arguing over who would man the grill. Damon had draped his towel around his hips, and laid out towels so no one would slip going into the house wet. Caroline smiles and pulls me to the far side of the pool, out of earshot of Stefan and Damon.

"So, how was the beach date this morning? What did you guys do?" Caroline asks, grabbing one of Damon's pool noodles and hugging it to her, floating on it in the water.

I grab a pool noodle and do the same, grinning. "It was great. We went surfing, swam in the ocean, and walked on the beach, talking and collecting shells." I exclaim, looking over at Damon, who was trying to get the grill to light.

"Sounds like fun. Stefan and I went to look at apartments, he wants me to move in with him." Caroline tells me, a blush crawling up her face. "I think it's too soon, but Stefan says it isn't, and I trust him."

"Car, you've been dating him for six months, and you're over at his place more then you're at our apartment. It's not too soon, it's perfect." I reply, earning a splash from Caroline.

"So, anything else happen?" She asks, looking at me.

I blush. "Damon asked me to be his girlfriend, officially." I tell her, smiling.

"I knew it! Stefan you owe me dinner next week! He did ask her!" Caroline squeals, grinning.

I look over at Stefan, who just smiles. Caroline and I spend about ten more more minutes in the pool before we get out, joining Stefan and Damon at the picnic table while dinner cooked. I show Caroline the photos Damon and I took, and Stefan and Damon discuss work. Damon gets up to check the pork roast on the grill.

"Caroline, when is a good time to get a hold of your mother? I want to try and set up a time to have her come down and show me what she wants done to the house, or at least have her explain what she wants done." Damon asks, pouring some of the marinade over the pork roast, which made the grill smoke.

Damon waves the smoke from his face as he puts the lid down, taking the bottle of "Not your Fathers Root Beer" that Stefan hands him. Caroline grabs her phone, unlocking it and looking at her calender.

"You could call her tonight after dinner, she's off work for the weekend." Caroline comments, snapping a photo of Stefan, who had removed his shirt.

"That's a good idea. Does she know how to use Skype by any chance?"

"Yeah. I'll text her and let her know we're gonna call her then. I brought my laptop so we can Skype her from there."

Damon nods, taking a drink of his alcoholic root beer, beer basically. I take a sip of my own beer, smiling. Damon and I serve dinner about half an hour later, and after we eat, Caroline and I do he dishes while Stefan and Damon take a drive over to Caroline's mom's summer home to check it out. They come back just as we finish with the dishes, then Caroline sets up her computer. Damon and Caroline's mom, Liz; talk for close to two hours, Damon taking notes and drawing out things on a pad of paper he had Stefan bring out from the house. After they finish talking, Caroline and I say goodbye to Liz, and the four of us hang out on the back deck, drinking and having a good time. Stefan and Caroline leave around midnight, most likely going to Stefan's place because it was closer then She and I's place. Damon and I sit on one of the deck chairs, sipping our beers and looking at the stars. I was in no shape to drive, and neither was Damon. We lay there on the chair talking for a little while longer, eventually nodding off to the sound of Damon's heartbeat and the warmth of his arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been in a slump and busy with doctors appointments, trying to figure out what's wrong with my ankle. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up soon!**

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon frying, and Damon cursing loudly. Stretching, I rub my eyes free of sleep and look around. I was on Damon's couch, covered up. I must have fallen asleep outside last night on the back deck talking to him. I get to my feet, padding out into the kitchen, smiling when Damon turns around, 2 plates of bacon, eggs, and toast in hand. He sits both plates down at the bar, coming over to me and kissing me softly. I kiss Damon back, smiling.

"Good morning, Elena. I hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable last night. I don't have the guest room made up yet, and I barely made it to my own room." Damon tells me, gong to the fridge and opening it. "What would you like to drink?"

I take a seat at the bar. "Water, please. And the couch was fine. I don't even remember falling asleep last night."

Damon takes two bottles of water from the fridge and hands one to me as he takes a seat across from me at the bar, taking a bite of his eggs. I open my bottle of water and take a sip before tucking into my own eggs.

"We both fell asleep on the back deck in a lounge chair. I'm not sure what time I woke up and carried you inside." Damon takes a drink of water, smiling. "Your phone is on the charger on the counter here in the kitchen, and you're welcome to a shower if you brought a change of clothes."

I grin. "Thanks, I did." I reply, taking a bite of bacon. "Breakfast is delicious, by the way. You are an amazing cook."

Damon blushes lightly. "Th-thanks. I picked it up from my mother, she's amazing in the kitchen." Damon tells me, smiling. "I can't wait to introduce you to her sometime, I'm sure you'll get along with her great."

"If she's as sweet as you and Stefan are, I'm sure I will." I answer, taking another drink of water as I finish my breakfast. "So, what did you have planned for today?"

Damon finishes his breakfast, and I gather the plates, taking them to the sink and washing them. Damon grins.

"I would have gotten the dishes, and I was thinking of going out to the mall. I need to buy some new clothes for work, and get a new suit for the fund-raising event this coming Saturday." Damon answers, drying the dishes and putting them away in the cabinet.

"Would you mind if I came along? I need work clothes, and I want to get a digital camera. I lost my other one the night my ex... Well, you know." I say quietly, looking away from Damon as I rinse the sink down.

Damon comes over and wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek as he holds me close.

"I do. I would love it if you came along." Damon replies, nuzzling my cheek with his. I giggle.

"Also, I was wondering, if you would be my plus one for the fund-raising event, that is, unless you want to go with someone else."

I grin, turning to face Damon as I wrap my arms loosely around his neck. "Damon, who else would I go to the event with?" I ask Damon, who tries, and fails, not to grin. "Of course I'll be your plus one." I kiss Damon, smiling.

Damon kisses me back, giving me a playful half smile-half smirk. "Very true."

I giggle, kissing Damon's nose. "Give me ten minutes to shower and do my hair, and we can leave."

Damon nods, releasing me. I grab my bottle of water and finish it, laughing as Damon smacks my behind when I go to leave the kitchen. I grab my phone and beach bag from the living room and head upstairs to Damon's huge bathroom. Ten minutes and a warm shower later, I come downstairs in a pair of white shorts and maroon flowy tank top, hair brushed out and left down to dry. Damon is sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of dark blue jean shorts, black muscle shirt, and a pair of skate sneakers, his hair brushed but still unruly. I grab my credit card and ID from my wallet, sticking them both in the front pocket of my shorts as I fish my flip-flops from my beach bag, sliding them on. Damon and I then walk hand in hand out to his car, getting in and driving to the mall. Damon and I take our time browsing the mall, going into all the shops and checking things out. We must have been at the mall for hours, because when we leave; each of us carrying numerous bags, the sun is just starting set. We stop for dinner at a small bistro, then head back to Damon's house. Damon helps me put all of my things in my car before we take everything he bought into the house. Damon had insisted on paying for my dress for the upcoming event for work, and even some of my work clothes, against my begging him not to. He just kissed me and grinned at my protests, and I couldn't help but give in. Once we got all of Damon's things into the house, I helped him put everything away, the two of us sharing a glass of wine on the back deck when we finished.

I rest my head on Damon's shoulder, looking out at the dark ocean crashing on to the sand. "It's nights like these that I wish I lived on the beach." I say softly, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

Damon sighs, wrapping his arm around me. "It's nights like this I wish someone lived with me, so I could share beautiful nights like this with them." Damon replies, then turns suddenly, looking at me.

I look at Damon. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"No, I just had an idea. Not sure if it's a good one, but..." Damon trails off, a blush faintly coloring his cheeks.

"What's your idea, Damon?" I inquire, my stomach beginning to fill with butterflies. "I'm sure it's a good one, all your ideas are good."

Damon takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and taking my hand. "I was going to suggest, having you move into the house with me. I know we've only known each other just about a week, but I feel something with you, Elena, a feeling I haven't felt before, and I want to explore it, with you." Damon says softly, looking away from me as his blush darkens.

My heart skips a beat in my chest, and I feel my face heat. He asked me to move in with him! I squeeze Damon's hand, using my free hand to turn his face to mine before answering.

"Damon, that is an amazing idea." I tell him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before continuing. "That feeling you're feeling, I've been feeling it too, since our first official date. We may have only known each other a week, but moving in with you would be one of the best things that's happened to me since you offered me the job as you personal assistant."

Damon stares at me a moment before asking, "So, is that a yes?"

I grin. "It's a yes, Damon. A hell yes."

Damon lets out a whoop of joy and picks me up in his arms, standing and spinning us around on the sand. I laugh and wrap my arms around Damon's neck, my heart feeling like it was flying. Damon sets me on the ground and pulls me close, kissing me deeply. I kiss Damon back, holding him close as he lifts me up with a hug.

"Thank you, Elena. You've made this place feel like a home, where before it felt like just a house." Damon says, setting me back on the sand once more, kissing me again.

I grin and kiss Damon back. "It's always been a home, Damon, you just needed someone to share it with besides your brother." I look out at the ocean, then back to Damon. "So, when can I move in?"

"If it wasn't well past two am, I'd say right now. But it's late, so, tomorrow, if you'd like. And, you don't have to stay in my room. You can stay in the guest room if you want. I don't want to push you into anything your not comfortable wi-"

I place a finger to Damon's lips, silencing him. "I want to stay with you, in your room. We can share the bed, because I trust you and know you wont push me to do anything I'm not ready to do."

"I wont push you to do anything, Elena, I promise." Damon promises, fighting off a yawn as he says it, and losing to the yawn.

I yawn as well, my body finally realizing what time it is. Damon walks with me into the house, and after we grab our cell phones and I grab my charger, we walk up the steps to Damon's bedroom. I plug my phone in and set it on the nightstand on the right side of the bed, the opposite of where Damon plugged his phone in. I grab my beach shorts, shaking them free of sand. Damon hands me a shirt, smiling.

"I figured this would be like the one I already gave you, and would be more comfortable then trying to sleep with a bra on."

I smile at Damon's thoughtfulness, taking his shirt. "Thanks, it will be."

Damon grins and I head into the bathroom to change, quickly dressing in Damon's shirt and my beach shorts, braiding my long hair down my back. When I come out, Damon is sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs and a pair of dark blue athletic shorts, his laptop on front of him. I crawl up on to the bed, sitting beside him as I text Caroline about Damon and I's new living arrangements. Damon was looking at the photos of Caroline's mom's summer home, and seeing the pictures of how bad it looked brought memories of that night back into my mind. I sit my phone back on the nightstand, watching as Damon gets off the bed and puts his laptop on his dresser. He opens the balcony doors in his room, letting the cool ocean air flow into the room before crawling into bed once more. He slides under the covers, holding them up for me to get under them. I quickly slide under the covers, and Damon lays them over me, rolling so his front was against my back, his arm draped around me. I turn and face Damon, who kisses me.

"Sweet dreams, Elena." Damon says quietly, kissing me softly before I roll back onto my side, Damon pulling me close once more.

"Sweet dreams, Damon." I whisper, yawning as I snuggle closer to Damon, linking his fingers through mine.

Damon squeezes my hand, and I close my eyes, falling into a fitful, nightmare filled sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This first part is Elena's nightmare.**

 **The warm night air made it sort of hard to study, but I didn't feel like sitting inside an empty house an studying alone. Caroline had gone to her boyfriends house, and I was in no mood to even see my boyfriend, well, soon to be ex- boyfriend. Sighing, I brush a strand of hair from my face as I stare at my accounting book, trying to figure out the mathematical problem I have been working on for almost half an hour. I hear footsteps coming up the gravel lined driveway, looking up and cursing. Matt and Tyler were here, great. Putting my books down on the deck beside me, I stand up, looking at both of them.**

" **Hey baby!" Matt slurred, raising a bottle of liquor as he stumbles over to me, tripping up the steps.**

 **I back away from Matt, making no attempt to catch him. "What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you tonight." I tell Matt, watching as he gets to his feet, taking another swig from his bottle.**

 **Tyler comes up the steps behind Matt, who looks at me, smirking.**

" **I wanted to come over, make sure you weren't all alone studying." Matt says, grabbing a hold of me and jerking me to him, kissing me.**

 **I push Matt off of me, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "I'm fine studying here, alone. Besides, I told you earlier today that we were through Matt." I reply dryly, turning and grabbing my phone off the porch chair.**

 **Matt snatches my phone from my hand, grabbing me by the arm and pushing me into the house, Tyler following him.**

" **Now, Elena... That's not what you want." Matt tells me, walking me towards the bathroom, his grip on my arm beginning to hurt.**

 **Tyler disappears as Matt drags me into the bathroom, dropping my phone into the toilet.**

" **Matt, what the hell?!" I cry, reaching for my phone.**

 **Matt smacks my hand away, dragging me from the bathroom and forcibly pushing me into Caroline and I's shared room, somehow locking the door.**

" **I'm calling the fucking cops!" I scream, pounding on the door and cursing as I hear the toilet flush several times**

 **The door suddenly opens, and Matt throws my phone into the room.**

" **Try and call the fucking cops now, bitch." Matt sneers, pulling the door shut and locking it again before I get a chance to grab for the knob.**

 **I could hear Matt and Tyler destroying the house, and I continue to yell, pounding on the door and threatening to have Caroline's mom arrest the two of them. They didn't pay me any mind, so I did the next best thing, to save myself from what I knew was coming next. Shoving my desk in front of the door, I try to barricade it so Matt couldn't get in when he was done with the rest of the house. I crawl under my bed, grabbing the spare cell phone I kept under there for emergencies and dial Caroline. I hear Matt tell Tyler to get lost, then hear Matt struggle to get the door open. I watch, horrified as Matt forces the door open, practically throwing my desk across the room. I scream, as Matt grabs me by my ankles, dragging me from under the bed. I claw at the floor, pressing buttons on the phone before dropping it as Matt pulls me the rest of the way out from under my bed. Matt throws me on to my bed, grabbing some of my clothes off the floor and tying me down to my bed, gagging me with one of my shirts. Tears stream down my face as Matt strips himself, pulling his pocket knife out and cutting my clothes from me. I struggle against my restraints, crying. I manage to free my right arm, and slug Matt in the face as he gets on top of me, pulling the gag from my mouth and screaming for help. Matt curses, grabbing me by the throat and choking me for hitting him, smashing his fist into the side of my head, screaming for me to shut up.**

 **My vision fades from the blow, and Matt pins me to my mattress, forcing my legs apart. I begin to cry harder, my throat beginning to become raw from screaming, when Matt forces himself inside me. I howl in pain, weakly trying to block the blows Matt rained down on me as he fucked me, taking my virginity as he beat me. I close my eyes and begin to pray, hoping someone would come and help me soon, even as Matt grabs me by my hair, pulling so hard it hurt. I cry out weakly, saying another prayer that someone would hear me...**

"Elena! Elena, wake up!" Damon says, gently shaking me.

I jerk awake, my heart pounding and unable to breathe, my entire body trembling hard. Damon pulls me to him, rubbing my back and begging me to breathe. I take a ragged breath, tears filling my eyes. I cling to Damon as sobs wrack my body, and Damon holds me tighter, rocking me and murmuring soothing words. I feel myself slowly begin to calm down, my trembling becoming less violent. I look up at Damon, who wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me softly, brushing strands of sweat soaked hair from my face.

"What happened?" Damon asks, concern showing in his blue eyes.

I wipe at the tears still falling on my cheeks.

"A nightmare... One I haven't had in a long time..." I murmur, burying my face into Damon's chest. "Damon it was horrible! I relived the night Matt raped me.. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I screamed for help but no one came..."

Damon hugs me tightly, then lifts my face to his, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It was all just a nightmare, Elena. That's never going to happen, ever again. If anyone tries anything like that, I'll make sure they wont ever be able to do it again. I promise." Damon tells me, kissing me softly.

I smile and kiss Damon back, wiping at my face. " Thank you, Damon." I hug him tightly, then grab my cell phone, seeing at least twenty texts from Caroline.

Damon gets up and goes into the bathroom, and I answer my tests from Caroline. We were moving things out of our apartment today, and both Caroline and I were anxious to start.


	9. Chapter 9

After changing and a light breakfast, Damon and I head over Caroline and I's old apartment, parking as close as we could with Caroline and Stefan's cars also parked in front of the apartment. I get out of the car and am instantly engulfed by Caroline, who was chattering on about how excited she was to finally get her own place, and how surprised she was that I was moving in the Damon already. I reply to her, pushing her into the apartment, where there must have been over two hundred boxes sitting around. Each box was labeled with either Caroline or I's name, and Stefan was busy packing Caroline's boxes into her car, as well as his own. Damon helps me load the boxes into my car before we started loading any into his. We stop and grab pizza for lunch; while eating, I pack up things that Caroline had forgotten about. I place framed photos of she and I from high school, in our cheer-leading uniforms, in our prom dresses, and some photos of us from over the summer. I found a framed photo of Caroline, myself, and our friend Bonnie, who was traveling the world, studying. I missed Bonnie, and neither Caroline or I had heard anything from her in a long time. I smile as I place the photo into the box after wrapping it in news paper, then start packing the smaller things on my nightstand and dresser. As I close the box up, Damon comes over and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"That the last box?" He asks, leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

I smile. "This one, and the one sitting on my bed with my laptop in it." I answer, looking up at Damon, who gives me a kiss.

"Okay. I'll take them and put them in my car. Stefan and Caroline are waiting outside to say goodbye." Damon tells me, picking up the box before going and grabbing the last box in the room.

I get up from my desk and grab my purse, taking one last look around the room that Caroline and I had lived together in, smiling. After grabbing my diary from its hiding spot under my mattress, I shove it into my purse and head outside, locking the apartment behind me. I meet up with everyone outside, and Caroline and I walk together tot he office, returning our keys and getting our security deposit back. Once we got back to Stefan and Damon, Caroline and I hugged each other goodbye, Damon and I promising to visit Caroline and Stefan once they had their house all set up. I watch with a smile as Caroline and Stefan drive off towards their new home, wiping a tear from my eye. Damon comes and wraps his arms around me from behind, and I lay my head on his arms and sigh.

"I'm gonna miss this place, there's a lot of good memories here." I say with a smile, turning to face Damon, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Damon brushes hair from my face, and kisses my forehead. "Yeah, but now we can begin making more memories, and start taking our relationship to higher levels."

I grin, leaning up and kissing Damon. "Starting a whole new life together, with you, sounds perfect."

Damon grins, kissing me back before going to his car and getting in. I get in my own car, following Damon back to our house. It took us almost three hours to unpack, mainly because Caroline had taped almost every box about ten times, by the time we were finished, it was well into the evening. Damon made us a taco salads for dinner, and the two of us sat out on the deck on lounge chairs as we ate, sipping a couple of the root beers Stefan had left us. The warm summer air felt great, and I felt at peace, knowing I was away from my ex, and that I was now living with a man, who, I'm starting to fall hard for. Damon takes our dishes in and puts them in the dish washer, coming back outside and placing his hands over my eyes.

I laugh happily. "Damon, what are you doing?" I ask, grinning as I try to tug his hands away from my face.

I manage to get one of Damon's hands free, only to have him place it back over my eyes.

"Close your eyes, please, Elena." Damon says softly, kissing the top of my head.

I smile and nod, closing my eyes. Damon drops his hands away, and I can hear him doing something behind me, and my heart begins to race.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

I nod again, smiling. Something cool hits my skin, and I shiver as Damon moves my hair aside. Once Damon pushes my hair back on to my back, he steps around so he's standing in front of me.

"Open your eyes, Elena."

I open my eyes and look down, my breath catching as the moonlight glints off of the beautiful necklace Damon had placed around my neck. The chain is sterling silver, and the small silver heart pendent shimmered from the diamond that dangled in the center of the heart, as well as the ones that went up the left side of the heart. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I look up at Damon, who had on a heart-stopping smile.

"I... Damon, It's beautiful." I stammer, looking at the necklace then back to Damon. "But, what for?"

"I wanted to give it to you after our first official date, but I was too shy to. It's real silver and real diamonds. I picked it out especially for you, because, I know this may be too soon to say it, but, I love you Elena." Damon explains, taking a seat in front of me on the deck chair I'd been lounging on. "I've loved you since I first saw you, from the moment you walked into my life, and I wanted to give you something that portrayed my feelings for you."

I wipe at the tears falling down my cheeks as I sit up, hugging Damon close to me.

"Thank you, Damon, so much. No one has ever given me anything so beautiful, with so much special meaning behind it, ever." I tell Damon, looking up at him. Damon wipes the tears from my eyes. "Damon, I've loved you from the moment we shared our first kiss, our first dance. It's not to early to say it, because I love you too, Damon. I love you."

Damon grins, kissing me soft and deep. "I love you, Elena, and nothing and no one will ever change that."

I kiss Damon back. "I love you too, Damon, and nothing and no one will ever change that for me either."

I kiss Damon, biting back a yawn. Damon kisses me back and helps me up from my seat. The hard work we did today was taking its toll, and after locking the house up, I change into the shirt Damon had given me the night we went to talk to my ex, and a pair of cotton short shorts, crawling into bed, and into Damon's arms. Damon pulls the blankets up over us, and I can feel the cool night air coming in through the open window. Damon pulls me to him so we were cuddled against each other, my head resting on Damon's chest. Damon runs his fingers through my hair and I yawn, looking at Damon through half-closed eyes. Damon smiles and leans down, kissing me softly.

"Good night Elena, and sweet dreams. I love you." Damon whispers, yawning as he wraps his arms around me.

I kiss Damon back, smiling. "Good night and sweet dreams, Damon. I love you too." I murmur, wrapping my hand around the pendent on my necklace, the sound of Damon's heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

 **A?N: Hey all! Sorry its been so long since I last updated! I've been having some Anxiety/Panic attack issues (Look it up if you're unsure of what either of those things are) and am still trying to find out what is wrong with my ankle. I will try to update more often! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait for an update. I've had a lot going on recently and havent really been working on my fanfics. Here's chapter ten. Thinking of changing the title of this Fanfic. Any Ideas? leave them in the responses.**

The time passed quickly, and after a few days of working, it was the night of the fundraiser. I was nervous. The last big event I had been to was Caroline and I's graduation party that her mother held for us back in our home town. Stefan had been there with Caroline, and I mostly stayed off in the corner sipping a wine cooler, talking with a few people. Now, I was going to be front and center with Damon, who was introducing me not only as his financial assistant, but as his girlfriend. I stood in the bathroom, applying my makeup and talking to Damon, who was out in the bedroom getting ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elena? If your uncomfortable with going, or with me introducing you as my girlfriend, let me know and I wont do it, and you wont have to go. I've told you I will never force you to do anythin-"

I step out of the bathroom and walk over to Damon, placing a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Damon, I'm happy to go, and to be introduced as your girlfriend. I'm a little nervous, yes, but with you by my side, I feel like I can concur anything." I tell Damon, grabbing his black tie and straightening it down the front of him. "Let me finish getting ready, so we can go. I know you planned our night out, and I want to make sure it we have time to do everything you want to do."

Damon grins and places a soft kiss on my lips, lightly smacking my ass as I walk back into the bathroom. I finish my makeup and hair, curling it and clipping the top half of I back with a blue gem barrette, a stray curl falling carelessly around my face. I put on my silver open-toe stilettos, and Damon helps me into my floor length blue gown, making sure the straps across my back weren't twisted before zipping up the bodice. Damon straightens my necklace as I put in a pair of diamond drop earrings Damon bought for me, along with buying my dress, despite my arguments. I button Damon's black tux jacket and straighten the lapels, smiling as I look at him. I love Damon, and I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to him. Damon grabs both of our cell phones and places them in his pockets, then takes my hand and leads me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I gather my dress so I don't trip as we walk out to his garage, getting inside Damon's stunning Midnight Blue H3 Hummer. We back out of the garage and into the driveway, Damon cursing as rain pelts the window. A lovely mid-summer shower had decided to spring upon us, and all I can do is laugh as Damon closes the garage door and turns the windshield wipers on. Damon looks over at me and grins as he backs out of the driveway, turning the radio up and driving off to the convention center in town where the event was being held.

Damon and I were a little late getting to the event, thanks to traffic and slight flooding on the roads near our home. After parking the Hummer in the parking garage, Damon helps me from the vehicle, the two of us walking arm in arm into the convention center. Damon smiles and talks with the people who stop him as he makes his way to a small podium in the center of the room, Stefan and Caroline standing beside it. Stefan pulls his brother into a hug upon seeing him, and Caroline hugs me tightly. Damon clears his throat as Caroline and I take our spots beside Stefan and Damon.

"Good Evening everyone, lovely weather tonight, huh?" Damon starts out, several people chuckling at his joke. Damon grins. "I'd like to welcome you all to our lovely annual corporate get together. As you all know, we've had a few new employees join "Saving Grace Construction", and I'd like you all to welcome them with open arms."

The room erupts into a chorus of clapping and cheers. Once they quiet down, Damon begins speaking again

"The new employees to be recognized tonight, are Miss Caroline Forbes, who has joined the company as our new lead Event's coordinator. She is also my brother Stefan's girlfriend. The second new employee is Miss Elena Gilbert, this branches Financial Secretary and my lovely girlfriend; so please, treat both of them with the same respect you show all our female employees and customers."

Caroline and I both curtsy as we are introduced, and give everyone in the room a warm smile. A large man comes up behind Damon, placing a hand on his shoulder. Damon looks back and smiles.

"Now, I'd like to turn the podium over to "Saving Grace's" founder and company owner, Mr. Harold Fitzgerald."

Damon steps back and everyone claps as Mr. Fitzgerald takes the podium.

"Thank you Damon for the wonderful introductions. To start off tonight's event, we will hold a small dance for each branch's Corporate owner and Leading Supervisors and their dates. After the dance, I'd like to make a few brief announcements about our company's August month long break, and a few other minor things. After the announcements, feel free to mingle, eat, drink, and have fun."

The whole room claps as Mr. Fitzgerald ends his speech, and after he and Damon talk briefly, Damon leads me out onto the floor where we take our places for the dance. Damon taught me the dance, a mock version of the waltz. *****IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN SEEING WHAT THE DANCE WOULD LOOK LIKE, LOOK ON YOUTUBE FOR DAMON AND ELENA'S DANCE AT THE FIRST MISS MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT***** The music begins to play; "All I Need" by Within Temptation. Damon and I dance together, my heart fluttering as Damon holds gaze throughout the dance. Once the song ends, Mr. Fitzgerald does his announcements, and Damon and I sip champagne as we talk to Stefan and Caroline, making plans to get together this coming weekend at their new house. Damon and I spent about two hours talking to different people, discussing work, our social lives, and so much more. We both had two drinks each, Damon was worried about driving home in the worsening storm. We had photos taken together, by both the company and by Caroline and Stefan, who we did the same for. Stefan and Caroline decided to stay at the hotel across the road, and tried to get us to stay there as well.

"It's safer then trying to drive home in this storm, and the roads are going to be flooded down your way. I can pay for you and Elena's room for the night, and you don't have to pay me back." Stefan tells Damon, trying to encourage him to take up the offer.

I can see Damon thinking about the offer, and hoped he would. I didn't like the idea of him driving us home in this mess, even in his truck. The thought alone scared me.

"We didn't pack an overnight bag, so we would have nothing to wear to bed or tomorrow. There's no way either of us could sleep in what we're wearing now." Damon replies, looking at his suit and my dress.

"I always pack extra clothes and toiletries for Stefan and I, so you wouldn't have to worry about that stuff." Caroline says, looking at Damon, then at me.

Damon runs a hand through his hair, then turns and looks at me. "What do you think, Love? Should we stay at the hotel tonight, or drive home? I can get us home, but I want to know your feelings about it all." Damon asks me, pulling his phone out to check the time. He shows me the time, and it's getting close to midnight. He hands me my phone and I take it.

"We would probably be safer staying at the hotel. The roads are probably flooded shut, and even in your truck, I don't think it's safe out there." I answer, taking Damon's hand.

Damon nods, then looks at Stefan. "We'll stay at the hotel tonight. Book us a room near yours. I'm going to go out to the truck and grab Elena and I's phone chargers and a few other things, and I'll meet you all over there."

Stefan nods, and the four of us walk to the convention Center's exit. We stop at the doors, waiting for a break in the downpour so we could get across the road safely.

Damon turns to me and kisses me softly. "Go with Caroline and Stefan to the hotel. I promise I'll be up at the room in fifteen minutes."

I kiss Damon back and nod, my heart racing at the thought of Damon trying to cross the road alone in this weather. "I will. I love you Damon, and please, please be careful."

"I love you too Elena, and I will be, I promise. Now go, while there's a break in the downpour."

I nod, taking Caroline's hand and following her and Stefan outside and across the road. We make it into the hotel before the rain begins to pour down, leaving the outside world barely visible. Stefan checks us all into the penthouse suite on the first floor. Caroline and I head to the room while Stefan goes to get he and Caroline's overnight bag from Stefan's truck. Caroline and I take a seat on one of the beds, taking out wet shoes off and helping each other take out our hair for the night. Stefan comes into the room a few minutes later and hands Caroline the bag. Caroline opens the bag and hands me a change of clothes for Damon and I. I go into the bathroom and change, thankful Caroline thought to bring extra clothes. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard my phone ring. I grab it an answer.

"Hello? Yes, this is Elena Gilbert. Yes, he's my boyfriend. What? No... No no no no no... He can't... No!" I drop my phone, my heart in my stomach as I run out of the bathroom and towards the door.

"Elena, what's going on?" Caroline asks.

I don't answer, just grab the rood and yank it open, taking off down the hallway and out of the hotel. I run outside, rain pelting me in the face as sirens ring in my ears and lights blind me. I spot an ambulance crew, and a car with the headlights shining on them. Cops were everywhere, and a crowd of people was beginning to gather. I push through the crowd and past the cops, my bare feet slapping against the wet ground as I run towards the EMT's. A cop grabs me by the arm, but I push him away.

"Damon!" I cry out, pushing past one of the EMT's.

The EMT lets me through and I drop to my knees beside Damon. He's on a backboard, and all I can see is blood, broken glass, and Damon's pale face. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks, and I don't feel the rain pelting me as I take Damon's hand in mine, a sob wracking through me. One of the EMT's hands me Damon's phone, which now had several cracks on the screen, and what I guessed was a few drops of Damon's blood. I clutch his phone to me and let out a heart wrenching scream, my heart feeling like it's in a million pieces.

"You were listed as his first emergency contact, ma'am." An EMT, a man, tells me, laying a hand over mine, which gripped Damon's hand tightly.

I only nod, tears still running down my cheeks.

"We need to get him to the hospital to assess him for any internal injuries as well as his external injuries." The same man says, going to Damon's head and grabbing either side of the back board.

Another man grabs the bottom of the board, and they both look at me. I stand up, still gripping Damon's hand, watching his labored breathing. The men stand and load Damon onto a mobile stretcher, placing a neck brace around his neck before loading him into the ambulance. I follow them into the ambulance, still holding Damon's hand in one hand, his phone in the other. As I take a seat in the ambulance, I look up at Damon's face. His eyes flutter open, and he looks at me, his eyes filled with pain. He opens his mouth to say something, and I shake my head, squeezing his hand. Damon squeezes my hand back, and his eyes slowly close once more as consciousness leaves him. I can hear the EMT's shut the doors, but my eyes stay locked on Damon's face. The EMT's begin to work on Damon, and a blanket is placed around my shoulders, but I don't feel it, don't feel how cold I am from being soaking wet from the rain. The only thing I feel is my world crashing down around me, and I'm scared of what will happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, and that it took me a while to update. I was busy putting job applications in and helping my mom around the house. I'm thinking of changing the name of this fanfic. Any ideas? Oh, and the next chapter will be longer. Happy reading!**

Everything was a blur. We arrived at the hospital and Damon was wheeled into the Emergency Room instantly. Nurses had to pry my hand off of his. I was lead into the waiting room, forced to sit down. I still held Damon's cell phone in my hand, looking at the cracked and bloody screen. I unlock his phone, looking at the photo of the two of us, and I feel myself break. Deep sobs wrack my body as I cry, my heart aching and my mind going a mile a minute. I couldn't breathe, and everything felt like a bad dream. I didn't want to believe that Damon was in the ER, that something had happened to him, I just wanted all of this to end, for it to actually be a bad dream and that I would wake up, Damon's arms wrapped tightly around me. I begin to shiver as I cry, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping the blanket tighter around my body as I bury my face in my knees. I only hand on my thong, a pair of neon green athletic shorts, and a pale blue camisole; both now stained red with Damon's blood. My whole world felt like it was falling apart at the seams, and I didn't have Damon to tell me it was alright. Hell, I didn't even have my best friend to help me through this. I continue to cry, sobbing and shivering as I curl into a ball on the waiting room chair, feeling lost and alone.

I'm not sure when Stefan and Caroline arrived, but when they did, I became even more of a mess then I already was. Caroline instantly took me in her arms, holding me as I cried, as I cursed the sun and moon for not being able to stop Damon from getting hurt. Stefan had gone up to the front desk, telling the nurses who we were, and to get an update on Damon. The nurses could only tell him that Damon was in surgery, and that the doctor would be out to talk to us once everything was finished. Stefan relayed the message to me, and it just made me cry harder. Caroline walked me to the bathroom, forcing me to change into a pair of clothes she had brought. She also gave me my phone, and a pair of flip flops to wear. I clean my face with a wet paper towel, wiping away my smeared and ruined makeup. When we came out of the bathroom, we found Stefan on the phone with he and Damon's parents. This was not the way I wanted to meet Damon's parents, but at this point, the only thing on my mind was Damon. Caroline and I sat down in the waiting room, and Stefan hung up his phone, sighing heavily.

"Our parents are on their way, but it will be a while." Stefan tells us, taking a seat beside Caroline.

Caroline takes Stefan's hand, squeezing it. "Damon will get through this. He's strong, and a fighter."

Stefan only nods, running a hand through his hair. I run a hand through my own disheveled hair, pulling it up into a messy bun in an attempt to look somewhat presentable, even though that's the last thing I was worried about. The wait for Damon to get out of surgery feels like days had passed, even though it had only been an hour or so since Stefan had first talked to the nurses. I could do nothing but pace the waiting room, my anxiety rising. Caroline and Stefan had gone to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat. I didn't want anything to eat, and barely touched the bottle of water Caroline had gotten me. When the doors to the Emergency room opened and a doctor stepped out, calling for whoever knew or was related to Damon, I practically ran over, feeling like I was about to jump out of my skin.

"How is he? Is he alive? When can I see him?" I blurt out, clutching both Damon and I's cell phones in my hands.

The doctor takes my hands in his. "You must be Elena. Damon was calling for you right before he went into surgery."

The doctor looks me in the eyes, giving me a soft smile. "I'm Dr. Vincent DeMartell. Damon is alive and well. The accident caused him to break his right Tibia, the bone in the lower part of his leg. He also sustained several bruised ribs, and several large gashes and scrapes along the right side of his upper body, right arm, and face. We've set his leg and put it in a cast, and stitched the wounds that needed to be closed. He's been bandaged up and is being moved into his own room now. You can go up and see him as soon as I speak to someone from his family." Dr. DeMartell explains, and my heart skips a beat.

Damon is alive. Badly banged up, but alive. Tears stream down my face as I hug the doctor. "Thank you so much for helping him Doctor." I tell Dr. DeMartell, crying.

Dr. DeMartell hugs me back and smiles. "You're very welcome Elena. Are his parents or brother here?"

"His brother Stefan is here, along with Stefan's girlfriend and my best friend Caroline Forbes. Stefan called his parents, they're on their way." I exclaim, feeling a huge weight lift off my chest.

Stefan and Caroline come back into the waiting room and come over when they see me talking to a doctor. Dr. DeMartell explains what happened to Stefan and Caroline, and once I heard Damon's room number, I took off, intent on finding Damon. I needed to see for my self that he was alive, that he was only injured and not dead. I reach Damon's room, room 302, in no time, and after telling the nurses who I was, I slowly step into Damon's room, fresh tears filling my eyes and spilling my cheeks as I see Damon laying in a hospital bed, left leg in a bright orange cast that was up in a sling. He was hooked up to several machines, and some of his bandages were starting to seep blood through them. Still crying, I take a step towards Damon and my vision blurs. I try to grab for the doorway to steady myself, but darkness takes my vision, and I feel myself slip into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

The scent of smelling salts, and my best friend's assault on my ear drums roused me from unconsciousness. I blink and look around the room, realizing I was in Damon's hospital room. I must have blacked out when I came in. I sit up, thankfully someone had moved me to the couch, and take the bottle of water Stefan offered me. After taking a drink, I look over at Damon's form in the hospital bed, and tears fill my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I ask, wiping at the tears on my cheeks. Stefan hands me a box of tissues, and I take them, giving him a soft thank you.

"Not long, The nurse said ten minutes at the most. She checked you over, and ordered us to get you to eat something and to keep you hydrated, or it could happen again." Stefan tells me, following my gaze to his brother. "He still hasn't woken up. The doctor said it could be hours until he does, maybe even a day. They had to give him a lot of anesthetic just to get him to go under for the surgery."

I nod, taking another drink of water. Caroline offers me a blueberry muffin, and I shake my head, getting to my feet. I grab one of the chairs and drag it over to Damon's bedside, looking down at Damon's sleeping face as I take one of his hands in mine, tears filling my eyes once more. Damon had a large gash below his right eye, as well as one that ran from his hairline to the center of his forehead on a diagonal that was bandaged with gauze. The hand I held was covered in small scrapes, and I didn't even want to think about what other injuries I couldn't see due to the blankets covering him. I lean down and place a light kiss on his cheek, one of my tears falling there as well before taking a seat in the chair. Stefan and Caroline came over and stood beside me, Stefan laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I just got a text from our mother. She and our dad are staying in the hotel Caroline and I have the room in for the night. They're coming in to visit Damon tomorrow." Stefan says softly, looking down at his older brother.

I could hear the worry in Stefan's voice, and I could hear how exhausted he sounded. I reach up and brush Damon's hair from his face, still holding both Damon and I's phones in my other hand. Caroline lays a hand on top of mine, giving me a hug.

"Damon's strong, he'll pull through this." She whispers, hugging me tighter.

I nod, attempting to give her a small smile, but failing. My phone vibrates in my hand, and I place Damon's phone in my lap before looking at my own. I had a text from Stefan.

"I texted you the number for our room at the hotel, and Damon and I's parents numbers." Stefan tells me, yawning.

"Thank you." I say quietly, quickly saving all the numbers in my phone.

A nurse knocks on the door, telling us visiting hours were over. Stefan gives her a nod, then looks at me.

"Caroline and I are going to go back to the hotel for the night. Do you need anything before we go?" Stefan asks, placing my bottle of water and a muffin on the table beside Damon's hospital bed.

I shake my head, placing Damon and I's phones on the table beside the food. Stefan nods, and Caroline goes over to the phones, plugging mine in.

"I'm going to call Mr. Fitzgerald in the morning, let him know what's happened and see what he wants me to do about work. If anything changes, or Damon wakes up, please, call Caroline, our parents, or myself."

"Try to get some sleep. I'll let the nurses know you're staying here." Caroline tells me, giving me another hug.

I hug her back, a fresh round of tears starting to run down my cheeks. Caroline hugs me tighter, then Stefan hugs me as well. We say our goodbyes, and Stefan closes the door to Damon's room on his way out. I lift Damon's hand and place a kiss on top of it, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Please Damon... Please, be okay." I hiccup, laying my other arm on the bed and burring my face into it, crying softly. I said a prayer as I cried, praying for Damon to be alright, because I knew I wouldn't be able to go on if something happened to him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, my head is pounding and I'm stiff from falling asleep the way I did. I slowly lift my head, blinking the sleep from my eyes as I look up at Damon. He was still asleep, the sound of the heart monitor beeping and Damon's soft breathing the only other sounds in the room. I stand, going over to Damon's bedside table. There was a small bottle of asprin beside my bottle of water, and I thanked Caroline and Stefan for leaving them. I took them and drank some of the water, taking my phone off of the charger before taking my seat beside Damon once more. I look at the time on my phone. It was six in the morning. A knock on the door makes me jump, and I turn, sighing when I see it's only one of the nurses.

"Good morning Ms. Gilbert. My name's Vanessa." Vanessa introduces herself, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

I give her a small hall-smile. "Good morning, and please, call me Elena." I reply, placing my phone in my lap, one hand still wrapped around Damon's.

Vanessa nods. "Okay Elena. I'm just here to check Mr. Salvatore's vitals and change his dressings."

I nod, watching as Vanessa begins taking Damon's vitals. She writes everything down on Damon's chart, then begins to change the dressings on Damon's wounds. I stand up and give Vanessa a hand with the dressings, explaining that I took a course in college on CPR and basic wound care. Vanessa thanked me for the help.

"Mr. Salvatore is one lucky man to have such a caring woman in his life. I don't know how you're keeping it together. I'd be a mess if I was in your position." Vanessa explains, unwrapping the gauze from around Damon's head and gently cleaning the stitched up gash.

"I'm lucky... To have her in my life." Came Damon's voice, scratchy from misuse.

"Damon!" I cry softly, tears filling my eyes as I look at Damon, his blue eyes finding mine.

Damon squeezes my hand, which causes me to start crying. Damon lifts his his hand from mine, brushing away the tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry love, I'm okay." Damon tells me, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"It's nice to see you awake and moving, Mr. Salvatore." Vanessa says, smiling.

Damon looks up at Vanessa, who had just finished taping the gauze to Damon's head.

"My name's Vanessa, I'm your nurse. You're one lucky man, Mr. Salvatore. Elena stayed here all night with you. I don't know many woman who would do that." Vanessa tells Damon.

Damon smiles, looking at me and taking my hand in his.

"She's my angel. The first time we met, she saved me, and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it now." Damon exclaims, smiling at me.

I smile in return, wiping at the tears still in my eyes.

"She sounds like an angel to me. I'm going to go let Dr. DeMartell know you're awake. Do you need anything? Are you in any pain?"

"Pain medicine would be nice, please. And a drink, if I'm allowed." Damon tells her.

Vanessa nods, grabbing Damon's chart. "I'll be back with Dr. DeMartell."

Vanessa leaves the room, and I get to my feet, leaning down and kissing Damon softly. Damon kisses me back, reaching up and brushing my hair from my face.

"Did you really stay here all night?" Damon asks, watching as I take a seat on the edge of the bed so I could face him fully.

I nod, smiling. "I didn't want to leave your side. They had to pry your hand from mine when they went to take you into the emergency room." I tell Damon, who chuckles softly.

"You really are my angel, Elena." Damon says softly, squeezing my hand.

I squeeze Damon's hand back, smiling. Dr. DeMartell comes in and talks to Damon and I, explaining to Damon what all they had done to him, his injuries, and when he would be released from the hospital. Damon's nurse Vanessa returns with a cup of Ginger-ale and some crackers, and Damon eats and drinks both. While Damon and Dr. DeMartell talk some more, I slip out into the hallway and call Caroline, who answers right away. I tell her that Damon is awake and talking, and she relays the message to Stefan, who I can hear in the background talking to his parents on the phone. After a few minutes, Caroline tells me that she, Stefan, and Damon and Stefan's parents would be over soon. I thank her and hang up, stepping back into the room. Damon was filling out paperwork, and drinking a small can of soda now. I let him know that everyone would be over soon, and smiles happily. I take a seat in the chair I had pulled over the night before, listening to Damon and the doctor talk until Damon finished the paperwork. Once Dr. DeMartell and Vanessa left, Damon slides over some in his bed, motioning for me to sit beside him. I get up and sit beside him on the bed, Damon taking my hand in his and smiling.


End file.
